shsfandomcom-20200215-history
This Friday Night
This Friday Night is the fourth episode of season six of A New Start, The Talent Show. It was released on May 16, 2013. Synopsis Owen, Sam and Zoe survive their Friday night? Plot Kimi's excited that it's Friday night and hopes to find someone with whom to spend the evening. Unfortunately, everyone's busy. She can't find Emily and Ben, Zoe has an interview for Kingston, Sam is studying for the S.E.T., and Owen has a date with Paige. After school, Zoe heads to the parking lot where the interviewer from Kingston is supposed to meet her. A peppy woman who wants to be called Missy approaches her and reveals that she's the interviewer. She was a member of the L.O.L. sorority and loves cheerleading. She asks about the fire alarm incident, and when Zoe explains that she pulled it to stop the fire that a friend caused, Missy understands. Zoe tries to explain that despite her application talking about cheerleading because she sent it before becoming Social Chair, she's actually changed. However, Missy doesn't really listen. When Missy does realize that Zoe's missing practice right now, she insists on watching. Zoe and Missy arrive at cheerleading practice, and Maria tells her that she's been kicked off the team for not participating. Zoe explains everything to Missy who says that she doesn't know what to believe and will not be recommending her. Zoe goes home upset, but Howard calls and suggests that she asks Kingston for another interview. Zoe cheers up and calls the admissions office to set it up. Sam goes to the library to study, but Nick arrives and suggests that she take it easy after cramming so much. They go out for pizza and a walk, and during their time together, Nick quizzes her to help her prepare for the S.E.T. The next morning she takes the test and thinks she did very well. Owen arrives at Monarch Prep where Paige has been given permission to leave for her date. She instructs him to take her to the golf course where she's made dinner reservations. They borrow a golf cart to find a secluded area to kiss before heading to the restaurant. Owen's underdressed, but Paige convinces the maitre d' to give him a jacket. Paige goes to sit down while Owen gets better dressed. When he comes out, he finds Paige's parents sitting with her. They're upset to see him, but Owen tries to impress him. Remembering details that Paige mentioned, Owen talks about horses with Tad and ends up impressing them a bit. When he knocks over his water causing a waiter to slip and accidentally start a small fire, they get mad. They try to take Paige away, but Paige calmly but firmly defends Owen. Tad doesn't care, but Margot realizes that the old Paige would have yelled, and that maybe she's changed. She invites Owen to dinner at their house where they can get to know him better. Bonus Scene Kimi learns how everyone's weekend went, but once again, they all have to leave. She sees Maria and the cheerleaders at the center table and goes to sit with the nerds, sad. Kevin reminds her about his offer to have his uncle help her make a music video, and she considers it. Characters *Kimi Chen *Zoe Davis *Owen Harris *Sam Hill *Maria Gonzalez *Howard DeGeest *Nick Brown *Paige Lenx *Missy *Tad *Margot Notes This episode summary is from GameFAQs by Peter Anargirou. Category:Episodes Category:A New Start Category:Year 5 Category:Season 6: The Talent Show